ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Ultraheroes (animated series)
Disney's Ultraheroes is an American animated television series based off the Italian comic book series by Alessandro Ferrari, Giorgio Salati and Riccardo Secchi. The series is produced by Disney Television Animation. It premiered September 2020 on Disney+, with reruns on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Premise This series focuses on a team of superheroes and supervillains from the Mouse and Duck comic worlds. As shown in the original comic stories, Mickey Mouse and Eega Beeva assemble a team of superheroes, namely the Ultraheroes, to find the Ultrapods, pieces of a hidden weapon named the Ultramachine, before Emil Eagle and his supervillain team, the Bad-7, do. The series mostly consists of 22 minutes each for a full half-hour story revolving around adventures in Mouseton and Duckburg, while a few compilation episodes (dubbed as filler) consist of 11 minutes revolving around slice-of-life stories with a moral at the end. Characters The Ultraheroes * Eega Beeva (voiced by Frank Welker) - Mickey's 25th century time-travelling pal and the main leader of the Ultraheroes. * Lyth (voiced by Demi Lovato) - The tall female assistant to Eega Beeva. * Donald Duck/Duck Avenger (voiced by Tony Anselmo) - TBD * Daisy Duck/Super Daisy (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD * Goofy/Super Goof (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD * Fethry Duck/Red Bat (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Gus Goose/Iron Gus (voiced by Kenan Thompson) - TBD * Scrooge McDuck/Tophat (voiced by John Kassir) - TBD The Bad-7 * Pete (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * The Phantom Blot (voiced by Kelsey Grammer) - TBD * John D. Rockerfeller/Roller Dollar (voiced by John Hodgeman) - TBD * Emil Eagle (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD * Inquinator (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Zafire (voiced by Jillian Bell) - TBD * Spectrus (voiced by Daveed Diggs) - TBD Supporting Characters * Mickey Mouse (voiced by Bret Iwan) - TBD * Chief O'Hara (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD * Pluto (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD * Butch (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - One of Mickey's friends from the Mickey Mouse comic strip. * Morty and Ferdie (voiced by Tara Strong and Pamela Adlon) - Mickey's nephews from the Mickey Mouse comic strip. Episodes See /Episodes Production Development Writing Voice work Animation Music Tropes See /Tropes Trivia * This animated series is based on the original comic book series of the same name in Italy. * A crossover episode was produced featuring the Ultraheroes teaming up with Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack to stop The Fearsome Five and the Bad-7 from conquering both Mouseton and Duckburg. There were also plans for a Bonkers crossover episode, but was vetoed in favor of Roger and Jessica Rabbit's guest spots on the show (with permission from Gary K. Wolf and Steven Spielberg). Their roles were reprised by Charles Fleischer and Kathleen Turner, who both provided the voices since Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. But had the planned Bonkers episode been put in production, the Ultraheroes would've met the bobcat and his cartoon pals from Wackytoon Studios. * Minnie Mouse, Mickey's girlfriend is mentioned in this series. This was due to Russi Taylor's passing in 2019. * This show is the first televised appearance of Eega Beeva and the other characters originating from the earlier and later installments of the Mickey Mouse comic strip by Floyd Gottfredson, allowing the show's format to be more loose without following a particular formula. Gallery Model sheets eega_beeva_ultra_heroes_model_sheet_w_shading.png Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Television Animation Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Traditional animation Category:Digital ink and paint Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney's Ultraheroes Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy